Stingray class
Stingray class light frigate (FF) 2370 -- present The Stingray is a direct replacement for the Unity class frigates. While the Manta class is a formidable ship it is not a cheap ship and a smaller lighter frigate was desired. With the Unity class hulls no longer suitable to further upgrades a new class was designed to fill the role. The Stingray slots into the space left by the Unity class, a light frigate. This is the role seen for the Emerald class, but one it was not suited for. The increasing size of ships has placed the "300 meter class" ships once considered heavy into this role. The stingrays pack three of the octoclops turrets giving them four more torpedo tubes than the Unity's four pentclops turrets. The reduction in machinery spaces is a bonus in this smaller vessel.. They are also equipped with collimator phaser strips and ionic distuptors. Stingrays are built from the start as frigates and have minimal science capacity. This leaves more room for crew comfort. It is superseded by the Eagleray class. Refits and other notes The Stingray was one of the youngest classes to get the diSodium refit. Only a handful of ships were required to be refit and a half dozen were refit on the ways as they were being built. The diSodium Stingray is now the standard vessel of the Ane Defense Forces. Ships ''Block One Stingrays: DiLithium Third Generation HE warp drives *'Stingray FF-53''' -- Built 2370 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Mako FF-54' -- Built 2370 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Barracuda FF-55' -- Built 2370 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Pike FF-56' -- Built 2370 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Marlin FF-57' -- Built 2370 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Sturgeon FF-58' -- Built 2370 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *Opal FF-59 -- Built 2372 -- Refit 2375, Decommissioned 2392 Badly damaged against pirates, unrepairable. *'Jade FF-60' -- Built 2372 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Jasper FF-61' -- Built 2372 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Diamante FF-62' -- Built 2372 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Emerald FF-63' -- Built 2372 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Sapphire FF-64' -- Built 2372 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *Topaz FF-65 -- Built 2372 -- Destroyed 2378 Action against Klingon pirates *'Cougar FF-66' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Jaguar FF-67' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Lion FF-68' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Tiger FF-69' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Leopard FF-70' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Urgent FF-71' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *'Necessity FF-72' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2376, 2391. 2406 *'Resolve FF-73' -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2375, 2390. 2405 *Quasar FF-74 -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2376, Destroyed 2387 in the Youn/Orion trade war *Pulsar FF-75 -- Built 2374 -- Refit 2375, 2390. Destroyed 2392 in the Youn/Orion trade war. ''Block Two Stingrays: DiSodium HE warp drives.'' *'Dorthy FF-76' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Glenda FF-77' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Chiss FF-78' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Scarecrow FF-79' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Munchkin FF-80' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Tinman FF-81' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Wizard FF-82' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *Toto FF-83 -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. Decommissioned 2406, rigors of service. (She got shot up once.) *'Tock FF-84' -- Built 2376 -- Refit 2391. 2406 *'Swiftwing FF-85' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Gyre FF- 86' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Merlin FF-87' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Redtail FF-88' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Kudu FF-89' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Impala FF-90' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Bear FF-91' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Ohmy FF-92' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Dikdik FF-93' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *Redbuck FF-94 -- Built 2377 -- Destroyed 2380 on the Bendarri As'taan border *'Advance FF-95' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Tornado FF-96' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Witch FF-97' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 *'Bushbuck FF-98' -- Built 2377 -- Refit 2392. 2407 ''Block Three Stingrays: DiSodium HE warp drives'' *'Vigorous FF-99' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Hardy FF-100' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Nimble FF-101' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Astute FF-102' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Foxy FF-103' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Sharp FF-104' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Keen FF-105' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Agile FF-106' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Swift FF-107' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Alert FF-108' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Gerenuk FF-109' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Lynx FF-110' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Panther FF-111' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Puma FF-112' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Cheetah FF-113' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Ocelot FF-114' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Malkin FF-115' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *Sable FF-116 -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 Destroyed 2402 pulling a Poong freighter out of a bad situation. *'Oryx FF-117' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Blackbuck FF-118' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Blesbok FF-119' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Springbok FF-120' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 *'Gazelle FF-121' -- Built 2380 -- Refit 2395 ''Block Four Stingrays: DiSodium HE warp drives'' *'Redbuck FF-122' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Winkle FF-123' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Nymph FF-124' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Gillikin FF-125' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Nome FF-126' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Phanfasm FF-127' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Quadling FF-128' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Ryl FF-129' -- Built 2384 -- Refit 2399 *'Sharp FF-130' -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 *'Rayzor FF-131' -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 *'Occam FF-132' -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 *'Rapier FF-133' -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 *'Saber FF-134' -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 *'Claymore FF-135' -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 *Scimitar FF-136 -- Built 2386 -- Refit 2401 -- Destroyed 2402 in anti-piracy raids in the Kogari region. *Longbow FF-137 -- Built 2386 -- Destroyed '' 2393 in an Tholian incursion. *'Chakram FF-138''' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 *'Khanjali FF-139' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 *'Gladius FF-140' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 *'Pinuti FF-141' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 *Trillpa FF-142 -- Built 2388 -- Destroyed '' 2398 civilian rescue in the Hell Nebula. *'Hrisal FF-143''' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 *'Chalka FF-144' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 *'Kukri FF-145' -- Built 2388 -- Refit 2403 Category:ships Category:ADF Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek